Rose Gupta
Rose Gupta was one of original spies in M.I. High, she was also one of the original Saint Hopes kids. She appeared in every episode throughout all of Series 1-Series 5. She is portrayed by Rachel Petladwala. Biography She is a smart and has an extremely high IQ,winning various competitions and producing miscellaneous inventions throughout the series. At school, Rose is shown as a stereotypical type of 'nerd' with big glasses, hair tied back and always shown carrying several books. On numerous episodes shown, she would usually use the excuse: "Can I go to the toilet, please", in order to retreat to the underground HQ. Rose comes across as a polite and well-behaved student in class as well as being classified as the 'nerd' most of the time, it does not seem to affect her, however at times she can get frustrated over stupidity, clumsiness or not knowing something. In Series 3, "Think Tank"; Rose is sent to another school. Forcing her to leave Saint Hope's and M.I. High. Her brain is then wiped, meaning that she can't remember anything. At the end of this episode, her memory is restored. She is then back at Saint Hope's once again working for M.I.9. In Series 1 and Series 2 she wasn't very popular and didn't have any real friends, only socialising with Blane and Daisy because of M.I.9 however in Series 3 she begins to become more confident and has more friends. She gets on really well with Oscar and Carrie, as well as Avril Franklin and several encounters with Scoop Doggy (whom she has a crush on). Throughout Series 1 and 2 she had a crush on Stewart Critchley, and during Series 4 and 5 she had a crush on Scoop Doggy - who in turn, had a crush on her - and she also had a small interest in Vinnie; in, "The Crystal of St Helena". Despite rumours, Rose will not return in Series 7. M.I.9 She is the team's scientific, technical and analytical expert. She also is excels in field work as shown many time when she is with Carrie and Oscar, but Blaine and Daisy feel that she can't do well in field work so in Face Off she breaks into MI9 doing back-flips and cartwheels, Blaine, Daisy and Lenny are surprised and now takes it seriously that Rose can do really well is both field and technical work: *In the episode, "Skuldiggery", it is revealed that she is part of M.I.38, where she works at the weekends as an archaeologist as one of only two agents. Trivia *Rose is shown to be occasionally arrogant, dismissive, and selfish. She dismissed Carrie's emotional breakdowns in "The Patient", displaying a certain intent on covering up her bigger mistakes, to no apparent avail. Gallery Rose2.jpg|Rose in the base, from Series 1. Rose_Mi_high.jpg|Rose Run_Carrie_Run.jpg|"Run, Carrie, Run!" RoseGupta.jpg|Rose in the base, Series 5. Rose-Fieldwork.jpg|Rose in "Operation Flopsy". Mi_High_23.jpg|Rose and Carrie in M.I.9 HQ. OscarRoseCarrie-.jpg|The team in "Think Tank". Category:Saint Hopes Category:M.I.9